My Prince, Sasuke
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are both royalty and have to marry to unite two kingdoms and create a more powerful generation. Feelings start to grow but could be destroyed whentroubles between the couple arise and ancient enemies return. SASUSAKU. AU.
1. The Wedding

**Hey people, new story! I promise I will continue the others, starting June-August.**

* * *

><p>It was my wedding day. And what was I doing? Crying.<br>Confused? Well, let me explain.

* * *

><p>My name is Sakura Haruno…well. Sakura Uchiha starting 5 minutes ago. I'm a princess. My parents are King and Queen of the Cherry Blossom kingdom. This is why they called me Sakura. I have an older brother which will one day become King. When I was little I was told that I would have to marry someone my parents chose. I didn't really care, still don't. Just as long as he treated me and my family nicely and respectfully. I was excited, even though I didn't really care about who I was marrying I did care about the fact that I was marrying. So when things were getting ugly with the neighboring country I just knew that I would have to marry someone from there.<p>

I was told his name a few days ago. Sasuke Uchiha. I was told about him and his family and their kingdom. His parents were alive and well. He was the second in line to the throne; he was the first one now. His brother, Itachi, had done…something (I suppose it's a family secret) and was no longer allowed to reign. They weren't really on good terms so he only came once in a while to visit his mom. I met Sasuke earlier today, an hour before the ceremony. But I hadn't actually SEEN him. He had like…this black veil? over his face. Must be part of their tradition. I had to wear a white one, but it was thick so you couldn't actually see me either. The ceremony was long, I don't even remember it well, and I was trying hard not to fall asleep. I remember we had to drink this tea made from…something sweet. So there you have it.

Right now I'm in a room surrounded by women helping me change into different clothes, now I have to wear a red veil. I was finally left alone and as I waited for the guards outside the door to open them so I could walk onto a balcony and present myself to the people as their future queen, it all came crashing down. I finally realized that this was my life now, I was a married woman and to someone I hadn't even seen yet. What if I never liked him, what if he was ugly, what if I did like him and the feeling wasn't mutual. What if his mom was a terrible mother-in-law, had he agreed to this like me or was he forced into it, did he love someone his parents didn't approve of and that's why he married me. Was he old? I wouldn't be able to just wake up and call my best friend, Ino, over like I used to. I couldn't do whatever I wanted like at home, as I was thinking this I started crying. But it was too late now. No going back.

Then the guards opened the door and I heard cheering. Wow. These walls must be sound-proof, I stepped onto the balcony and the people went crazy, they started throwing flowers, not like they reached all the way up here anyways, confetti, and all sorts of colorful things. I was flattered but really more surprised, these people must really love their royalty for them to be celebrating this way, and the amount of people present…WOW. I had never seen a place so full. It was a good sign I guess, that this many people showed up, it meant they loved their royal family and the only reason they would love them is if the Uchiha's were good rulers. So the information I have right now is: Uchiha's, family with problems. Great monarchy.

"People of the fire country, I present to you your future queen: Sakura Uchiha! Princess of the Cherry Blossom Kingdom and future Queen of the Land of Fire!" this was my cue to bow. As I did the people cheered even louder if that was even possible. So loud. I liked it.

"May this union also represent a union between our two kingdoms. And may their children be the new generation of a more powerful race." Oh, I forgot to mention, the reason we were also getting married was because our bloodline once they mixed would create an even more powerful generation. So, what is my bloodline you may ask? Well, mine (and my family's) is the ability to heal. Heal ourselves and others. The Uchiha's bloodline was the ability to 'copy' others and make them see things that weren't really there. This is the first time someone is attempting to mix bloodlines. I went back into the room while the people went out to celebrate. My parents and brother were there.

"Hey loser, congratulations. Now go and give me little cute nieces and nephews" my brother said oh so jokingly.

"Saichiro! Don't say things like that, not yet anyways."….my family.

"My little princess! I love you so much, if he treats you bad you just-"

"-ok dad. She gets the point, can we leave already?"

"Sakura, just remember to be a good wife and be nice to your new family, we will see you soon" my mother said. I wasn't sad to say goodbye, I was allowed to see them at least twice a month.

"I will try mom." I said. "bye mom and dad, I love you so much, thank you for everything, and Saichiro….it's your turn now." I said smirking. Saichiro hated the idea of marriage. He shuddered. They said their goodbyes and left.

Again I was left alone. I would have one hour to myself before I was brought down to ride in a carriage through the streets and make our way to the royal city. We were in a city near the border and all the royal marriages for the last century had taken place here. The city was 6 hours away. We would ride through the city in an open carriage to wave to the people and then move into a more comfortable carriage for travel. And then I thought of something I had been putting off. Would I have to sleep with him tonight! My stomach fell at the thought. I decided I would worry about that later. A whole hour passed and I was brought down to a carriage. This was it. I would finally get to see him. Actually see him, no veil involved. As they opened the door to the last floor I almost lost my breath, standing in front of me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Was this Sasuke! I hope it was. I bowed, he bowed back.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha". His voice! It's beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno, I mean Sakura Uchiha. I mean….uh" leave it to me to sound stupid. He just looked at me; I kind of hoped he would laugh so we would be able to break the ice. He didn't. Now I felt even stupider.

"Your highnesses, please come this way." I followed after Sasuke into a carriage and rode onto the streets. People were everywhere! I waved and when I looked over at Sasuke I gasped. His expression was so beautiful, he was smiling. Not smirking or an 'I want to get this over with' smile, but a genuine smile. I looked away before he noticed and kept waving at the people who were cheering very loudly. When we got that finished we moved into a comfier carriage. It would only be Sasuke and me. AWKWARD. We got on and I was the first to start a conversation.

"So…..what are your hobbies?"

"Physical activities". He said after a long pause, I was beginning to think he would ignore me.

"Oh." What else was there to say? I looked out the window and hoped one of us would fall asleep.

"I like tomatoes" he said after a long pause. Tomatoes, so weird.

"I like kiwi" I said. I might as well just talk.

"I like drawing, learning new things, also-"I kept talking and talking and talking "-and martial arts."

I talked so much and what did he say: "I see." I did a facepalm in my mind. I stayed quiet after that.

"Martial arts?"-pause-"we'll have to test your skills one of these days" he said smirking. I grinned. Oh silly him, didn't he know that of all of the Sakura Kingdom I was the best, or at least one of the best, thanks to my healing bloodline and natural flexibility, not to mention the ridiculous amount of strength my brother and I possessed. I had asked my father about that one day, he said that Saichiro and I were like that because every generation came out better than the previous. Short explanation but I had accepted it as the reason of my strength.

"Yes, we will have to" I replied with a challenging smile. The rest of the trip was silent, only taking bathroom breaks and snacks. My in-laws were in the carriage in front and various other people were behind. We finally arrived and I grew nervous again.

It was almost night by the time we got there. I was immediately taken into a big room. The room had smaller rooms divided by curtain-like walls. They told me to wait on the bed. What the hell? Is this really how my first time was going to be like? I couldn't do this, it would be too much like rape. Sasuke came in. He looked at me on the bed. I was about to start and beg for him to wait until we'd gotten closer but I didn't get the chance to because he spoke first.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you." I released my breath, didn't even know I was holding it in.

"Thank you." It was all I could say. Sasuke bowed his head and retreated to a different room. With those 6 words, Sasuke had earned my respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm. Review :)<strong>


	2. READ POLL

Hiatus or gone forever?  
>As you all know, I haven't updated in like forever... why? because I grew out of it :(<br>I still watch Naruto every week. but I'm more interested in other stuff than updating _  
>I'M SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH ONE STORY. Head to my profile and vote on the story that you'd like me to finish and I promise I will.<p> 


End file.
